falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Robobrain (Fallout 76)
Robobrains are robots encountered in Appalachia in 2102. Background Characteristics Gameplay attributes Robobrains have Tesla arcs as a weapon and have the ability to shoot smoke grenades to temporarily blind enemies. They use tracks for movement, the robobrains also use their brain as their CPU. The robobrains are usually in groups of 2-3 and are mostly surrounded by protectrons. Variants Robobrain |level =30 |perception = |hp =325 |dt =0 |dr =135 |er =70 |rr =135 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Robobrain sentry |level =35 |perception = |hp =400 |dt =0 |dr =135 |er =70 |rr =135 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Robobrain tactician |level =40 |perception = |hp =425 |dr =135 |er =70 |rr =135 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Robobrain war mind |level =45 |perception = |hp =450 |dr =135 |er =70 |rr =135 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =Fusion cores }} Robobrain devastator |level =50 |perception = |hp =600 |dr =175 |er =100 |rr =175 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Resident assistant A special robobrain found in a missile silo in the foyer area before the first laser grid. It can be controlled via the locked Foyer terminal (Hacker 3) or Security station terminal in the area. |level =50 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* }} Lead engineer A special robobrain found in the reactor area of a missile silo. |level =50 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* }} Operations director A special robobrain found in the operations center of a missile silo. It can be controlled via the Mainframe Access terminal in the area. |level =50 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* }} Storage room manager A special robobrain which can be found in the storage area of a missile silo. It can be controlled via the locked Supply Office terminal (Hacker 1) found in the area. |level =50 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* }} Launch commander A special robobrain which can be found in the control room of a missile silo. It can be controlled from the locked Security Station terminal (Hacker 3) in the area. |level =50 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* }} Locations * Can appear around the surroundings and interior of The Rusty Pick. * Can appear in the town of Beckley. * Can appear at Dyer Chemical. * Can be encountered in Sugar Grove. Notable robobrains * The Boss * Vincent May-Lilly * Libby O'Brien * Biv Appearances Robobrains appear in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers